


Gelombang

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Marriage kenceng banget asupannya, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Mereka pernah mengecap rasa tapi berakhir tidak bahagia.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Gelombang

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Gelombang © peach_milktea**

Jade Leech menyesapi sepi di antara harapan tak bertepi.

Dalam renungan, hanya terdapat nama Trey Clover dan tiada lainnya yang terbilang. Cuma pemuda itu, pria itu, yang gemar meriksak tatanan kalbunya dan meninggalkan semua sesukanya tanpa mau menatanya kembali. Mengapa mereka harus berjumpa lagi saat ia sudah mampu membenahi kekacauan?

Jade Leech membiarkan senyap senjanya dirusak debur pasang lautan. Manik dwiwarna terpaku pada lautan tak berujung. Kelepak camar di kaki langit membawa pesan pada senja yang menyambut hadirnya rembulan. Jade ingin segera melupakan dan berlari pergi tanpa bersinggungan dengan lara.

Tapi bisakah ia?

Kehangatan semu membekas jadi luka. Melebihi kata-kata yang pernah Trey untai untuknya, semuanya lekang melebur tidak bersisa. Anai-anai kenangan dihanyutkan ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai, Jade tidak berusaha untuk mengumpulkannya kembali. Ia biarkan seluruhnya hilang ditelan gelombang.

Mereka menyukai banyak hal. Mereka pernah bertukar impian dalam rajutan malam yang sama. Memikirkan bagaimana masa depan yang pantas bagi keduanya seperti remaja-remaja dimabuk romansa. Hingga sampai di titik di mana tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan meski keduanya mencoba. Rasa yang seharusnya terkecap indah, berubah jadi gurat yang menyakitkan.

_“Bila diteruskan, apa gunanya?”_

Jade ingat lisannya berbekas getir ketika kalimat itu terucap. Jauh di relung terdalam, Jade masih menginginkan Trey menggapainya, menariknya dari kehampaan untuk menemukan sang mentari yang masih bermurah hati berbagi kehangatan. Tapi Trey tahu jika ucapan Jade benar. Tidak ada yang bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Kisah mereka menemui final dengan cara paling menyesakkan.

Berselang setelahnya, Trey membawa amplop putih. Di dalam amplop ada undangan pernikahan Trey, namun bukan dengan dirinya.

_“Maafkan aku, Jade.”_

**.**

**.**

“Aku masih mencintaimu.”

Selangkah lagi, Jade mampu melupakan eksistensi Trey. Tapi dengan tidak tahu dirinya Trey menyelinap di antara angan-angan Jade yang tersisa. Membawa cinta meski Jade tidak menginginkannya kembali.

“Tolong lupakan aku.”

Jade mendera. Meski pernikahan itu terjadi bukan karena kemauan Trey, tetap saja ada perasaan yang harus dijaga. Dan Jade tidak mau bersikap kurang ajar. Cincin di jari manis Trey menjadi bukti bahwa Jade tidak lagi berhak menaruh impian pada pria tersebut. Meski terselip kerinduan, rindunya kini tak mempunyai tujuan. Maka Jade biarkan saja rindunya mengendap, berharap dapat membusuk seiring berjalannya masa.

“Aku bisa berpisah dengannya. Aku hanya menginginkanmu.”

“Tidak, Trey-san …”

Tidak ada lagi. Ia memohon. Jangan ada lagi penyesalan. Bahkan untuk dirinya pun untuk orang yang mendambakan hati mantan kekasihnya. Jade ingin sendiri dan berjalan menikmati sisa kewarasan yang ia miliki. Karena hatinya sudah pengap akibat terlalu banyak harap.

“Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi.”

Ruang antara diterpa senyap. Jade melangkah pergi dengan rasa sakit sebagai jejaknya.

**.**

**.**

Jade Leech menyesapi sepi di antara harapan tak bertepi.

Bertelanjang kaki menyisir semenanjung dan merelakan pasir-pasir terselip di jari-jemari.

Dari pantai ini, Jade ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal ...

... lalu membiarkan tubuhnya bersatu dengan buih-buih di samudera.

**Author's Note:**

> iya aku tau event kawinan demit treyjade nya owowoo, tapi godaan angst emang gak bisa ditolak QwQ


End file.
